s3acfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mikitta
Welcome! -- Sannse New Apocalypse neighborhood Hi, I saw you were working on a new neighborhood for the apocalypse challenge. I downloaded viper valley but did have some confusion with it, like finding a starting lot. I would be very interested in downloading the new neighborhood you are working on. Just want to you know I've been lurking around the apocalypse challenge and really am thinking about starting it. How much should the starting funds be in a new challenge if you're starting in a custom neighborhood? Hi Sansa :) Love the name, BTW - I'm a fan of GRR Martin's Fire and Ice series :D The new hood - I'm not sure when it will be ready. When it's done I suppose LOL. I've got a lot of builds to put in place, and some other details, but it is coming along. There should be a fair number of legacy lots to chose from. As far as how much things should cost - with the Apocalypse, you pay normal price for your largest lot - 64x64. A basic 64 by 64 lot that has the default price (it hasn't been edited in CAW to be more or less) will cost $8192 so you will be left with $8308 to buy your stuff and build your house. If you use another neighborhood, you have to use the largest lot available and adjust your funds via the familyfunds to $8308 simoleons. This is what you use to build your house and get your books at the start of the challenge. God Bless, mik Checking in.... Hi Mikitta, It's only me, Ang from the Sims 3 forums, updating my printed copy and correcting a few very minor errors in spelling as I go along.... (using choose not chose for example!) stuck a post on the forum, because I did find a discrepancy, not sure if you've seen it yet, between the Rules on not completing work opportunities such as vaccination clinics (states Military needed) and Law Enforcement Spy branch which seems to cover those opportunities. Not Military? Makes more sense on the forum perhaps! Anghara. *hugs* Ang :) Thanks for catching all my bad spelling :P Checked out what you posted on the forums and replied there :D God Bless, mik HI Hi! My name is Tania and I'm from Ukraine. I want to ask your permission to translate into Russian your challenge apocalypse for the Sims 3 and place it on the forum mixei.ru. Many players are awaiting a translation, and we'll be happy if you allow. I make sure to specify the translation you as an author and write a link to your original. Waiting for your answer on my e-mail taiki_exe@yahoo.com. Thank you! Hi Tania, thanks for writing! It's nice to know this challenge is so international :) I took Russian in college but don't remember much beyond Spacebo Ya Yem Zoup and Ya Ne Zhnayooh LOL. By all means, translate it into Russian. Remember to credit Pinstar for coming up with the original challenge and deffinitely link back to here :) I would love to hear how it goes! God Bless, mik Been working on Excel sheet that lists the restrictions but also as you clear it will automatically take the restrictions off the list....so you have a running record of what restrictions are in place. Helpful for those restrictions that take more than one career to clear. If you are interested, email me at solarflyer@aol.com for a copy 14:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC)CJ